


Something Almost As Good

by todayyoufinishbrushteethyou



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todayyoufinishbrushteethyou/pseuds/todayyoufinishbrushteethyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench wishes he could hear Numbers singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Almost As Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and this is also the very first fic I have ever put up please be gentle

Ever since they had started working together, Wrench had started hating that he couldn’t hear Numbers’ voice. It was mainly during the long car rides, when Numbers would tune into whatever rock station came in with the least static. Wrench could feel the vibrations from the speakers and watch Numbers’ lips sing the words, but he knew it could never be the same. 

He dealt with his frustration for months until they became more than just partners. One night, by chance, he placed a hand on Numbers’ neck while they were kissing. When they parted, Numbers said “I love you” aloud, and when Wrench felt the vibration of his partner’s words, his face lit up. He expressed to Numbers his frustration of not being able to hear his singing, and asked if he would sing, so that Wrench could feel the vibrations of his voice. 

They spent the rest of the night doing just that, Numbers singing, and Wrench feeling the vibrations, grinning through each song. He still wished he could hear Numbers, but this was something almost as good.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shortness I am not a writer


End file.
